One More Mission
by writerboy26
Summary: Another mission for Alex Rider. They said that there would be no danger. They lied.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Anthony Horowitz does.**

**One More Mission**

**Chapter One **

Alex stood there, staring at the sign that you are now entering hell. It didn't actually say that. What it said was that the General & Royal Bank was in front of him. He just stood there staring at the sign. He didn't care that he was drawing attention to himself. Then a woman came rushing out the dazzling glass door. It was Mrs. Jones. She grabbed his arm and dragged him inside without saying a word.

He nearly walked into the door. It wasn't because he was stupid or dumb. He was just depressed. He had sworn that he wouldn't go back to this horrid place. And yet here he was. He didn't know why he came back. Maybe it was Smithers. He was the only reason that Alex even considered coming back to this hellish place. Maybe it was because they said it wasn't going to be like other missions. He wouldn't be going out of the country or going to meet any killer. Or least he hoped.

When he went into the building he went straight to Mr. Blunt's office. He didn't have a choice. Obviously he wasn't very pleased Blunt's stern face.

"Hello Alex," Blunt said with no emotion at all.

"Can you just tell me what I'm supposed to do so I can get the heck out of here."

"Ok, first we need to remind you that this isn't like your other missions. So you won't be in any danger." This time Mrs. Jones said it.

_Where have I heard that before? _Alex thought sarcastically in his mind.

"You will be going to America. In fact you will be going to Boston. You will be investigating the head of the Mafia." Blunt said with only a slight movement of his mouth.

"Are you kidding me? I have to deal with the Mafia again?! Ok fine who will I be disguised as?"  
Alex accompanied the word disguised with mock quotation marks.

"If you let me finish I will tell you who you will be. You will be a flower shop's assistant and son. The flower shop owner is one of our agents. You will be a recent immigrant. Your name will be Alex Royer. We thought it would be easier for you to be able to remain in character if your first name was Alex. That way we wouldn't have another accidental slip like you did in Stormbreaker. We will send you the specifics. We'll send you down to Smithers."

At the sound of Smither's name Alex perked up. He was excited to see Mr. Smithers again. So Mrs. Jones led him down a dull hallway, down two flights of stairs into Smithers office.


	2. Chapter 2

**One More Mission **

**Chapter Two**

**"**Alex my dear boy, how are you?" Smithers was wedged into a desk chair that looked tiny compared to his massive body. He was looking at Alex but he never stopped typing. His round pudgy fingers barely fitting the keys.

"Mr. Smithers how are you? " Alex said with a wide grin on his face.

"I'm doing fine Alex. I have a few new gizmos and gadgets for you. Since you're going to be in Boston you might as well have a bike. That's in the garage down stairs. First let's start with the smaller stuff. Here is a cell phone I have been working on. It has the same amount of memory and functions as a regular computer. It'll connect you directly to us. Also if you press end twice the antenna shoots out and knocks out anybody in a fifty foot range. "

"I also have dental floss that you can use as a rope. Then we have a watch. It's steel, water proof, and has a laser that can cut through a three foot thick metal sheet. Most of this stuff you won't hopefully need but safety first!"

Smithers led Alex to his couch where he pressed a button and the couch started descending. When they reached the garage Alex immediately saw the bike. It was red and silver. It was glistening in the bright lighting of the garage.

"You like the bike? I call it _Prepared_ because it has everything you will ever need. It is very similar to the bike you had before. I have lights mounted on the bike that also shoot missiles. To shoot the missiles you need to turn the bell twice then press either hand brake. Also if you press the screw on top of the bell it will set it for shrieking mode. When you ring the bell in that mode it lets out a high pitched ringing." Smithers's eyes glistened when he explained his prized possession.

"Thanks Mr. Smithers I really look forward to trying out this bike. I'll try to bring it back in one piece."

"Alex, I don't care about the bike as much as I care about you. You are always fun to work with."


End file.
